


The Perks of Being a Pet

by DuosAngel



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: D/s relationship, Kink Meme, Other, Self Insert, because it's Hagan and she would totally have those, mentions of suicide bomber minions, really screwed up relationships, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuosAngel/pseuds/DuosAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress promised to play with you today. So where is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and so far only) fill for the TGWTG Kink Meme. The original prompt is over here: http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1041713

There were perks to being Mistress Hagan’s pet. Getting your own room in the compound, not having to worry about Mistress killing you to let off steam, and not having to road test any pick up methods from the movies she reviews. One of the things it didn’t get you was a guarantee of the Mistresses attention. This is understandable. Mistress is a super villain with her own country to run, not to mention a popular movie reviewer on the web. Those things took up a lot of her time and occasionally they didn’t leave her with enough time to play with you. Most days you accepted this easily. Today was not most days.

Mistress has been extra busy this month thanks to some wannabe superhero that had appeared recently and was making it his goal to take Mistress down. You have barely seen Mistress because of this and when you do she’s so tired she can only manage to greet you before passing out. You did your best to be understanding, to push down your feelings of frustration, and yesterday you were sure it was going to pay off. Mistress had summoned you to her room and said that the “stupid twat in blue”, as she had taken to calling the new hero, would be too busy cleaning up what was left of the Minion Suicide Squad to bother her for a while. Thanks to this she would finally have time to play with her pet. You were so happy you could barely sleep last night, your mind far more interested in conjuring up ideas of what Mistress has planned than getting rest.

You had managed to get a bit of sleep and when you woke up this morning you couldn’t keep the big, happy grin off your face. That is until a minion came to your room with a note from Mistress. It said she wouldn’t have time to play with you after all. You’re not sure, but you must have looked a bit like Mistress for a moment, because when you looked at the minion it squeaked and fled the room. 

It wasn’t fair! Mistress had promised that she would have time today. The note didn’t even give a reason. Of course that was normal, Mistress never explained herself; she didn’t have too. But knowing that didn’t make it add any less to the hurt and anger you are feeling now. At first you don’t know what to do with yourself. You so rarely feel thing angry that you don’t know how to deal with it, don’t know how to release it. Then a tiny voice in the back of your head says that you should take it out on the person who caused it.

You think it’s a great idea. Mistress made you mad by breaking her promise. She should have to deal with the consequences. Never mind that Mistress doesn’t make promises unless it’s the promise of a slow, painful death and never mind that the voice had sounded a bit like Teddy whose ideas where always terrible. You were going to show Mistress that she can’t just ignore you.

You storm off to find her, planning to give her a piece of your mind. You first check the War Room, where you assume she must be since something “important” had come up. She isn’t there. You didn’t think you could get angrier but you’re starting to. So the reason Mistress broke her promise wasn’t an attack? What else could have been more important than you? The only things Mistress deals with herself are attacks on the compound and-

“Fucking reviews.” You barely notice that you say, no,  _growl_ those words out loud. It’s the only other possibility though. Mistress broke her promise so she could go and film another one of her videos. That has to be it. If you had been angry before, now you’re pissed.

You hurry to the review room, certain that you’ll find Mistress there, talking to the camera or maybe even beating a minion to prove a point. As you walk you start to think about what will happen when you get there. You think of walking in and just immediately shouting at Mistress for breaking her promise. Or perhaps you’ll walk in quietly and just wander into the shot, forcing her to have to acknowledge you. Maybe you’ll even just knock the damn camera over, that way she won’t even be able to salvage the review after you’ve said your peace.

None of those things happen when you get to the review room because no one is in there. Not Mistress, not any minions, not even Aleister who sometimes sleeps in here. The only things you find in the room are stacks of movies, some random weapons, and the camera on its tripod.

It wasn’t a review. That could only mean that is wasn’t anything. There couldn’t be a reason that Mistress broke her promise. That could only mean that she had lied.

The thought shocks you enough that your anger begins to get replaced with an odd numb feeling. Mistress lies all the time if it would help her get what she wants, but she has never lied to you before. It’s one of the perks you get. Mistress doesn’t have to lie to her pet, she can have whatever she wants whenever she wants it and you’d never fight her. This hurts so much more than a broken promise. Even as angry as you are (were? Suddenly it’s hard to tell) you understood deep down that things come up, promises get broken but sometimes that’s just how turn out. But lying is different. Mistress had to think about it, had to choose to lie. And for what? Nothing.

While all this goes across your mind your eyes start to dart around the room and happen to fall on the nearest movie stack. You recognize the movie on the top. You and Mistress had watched it together. She had even let you join in on her riffing and had said she might use one of your jokes if she reviewed the film.

That happy memory is like a spark in your heart and suddenly you’re angry all over again. Even more than you were before. Without even thinking you grab the DVD case and hurl it against the far wall. It smashed into the wall and even though it doesn’t break like you had almost hoped having thrown it at all makes you feel good. So you pick another and throw it against the wall too. And then another, and another. When you’ve run through the stack you run over to another pile and start throwing those as well. You’re still not thinking about what you’re doing.

You finally run out of DVD stacks after a few minutes but you can still feel the anger. So why stop at some DVDs? You go over to where the weapons are and start throwing those, as well as anything else you can pick up. Soon the review room is a complete disaster. Everything that was somewhat neatly put away is now on the floors, a few things broken here and there. The only thing that has gone untouched is the camera though you can’t imagine how you managed to not knock it over by throwing things wildly.  You can fix that.

You go to the camera with the intent of knocking it over only to be interrupted by an all too familiar shout.

“What the FUCK is going on in here?”

You turn to the door and see Mistress there, looking somewhere between surprised and murderous.  It’s a look you’ve rarely seen before and it has certainly never been directed at you. You decide to look at something else but the only other thing to look at is the newly trashed room. Only now with the anger mostly shocked from your system can you finally think about what it is you’ve done. You look back at Mistress who has gotten over being surprised. Now she just looks murderous and for the first time since Mistress took you as her pet you are afraid of what she’ll do to you.

However instead of begging for mercy or even praying, you begin to cry. It’s hardly surprising; you’ve been on a rollercoaster of emotions all day. But you’re in no state of mind to think that. You mind is to full of leftover anger, disappointment, hurt, and fear to do more than try to hold back your sobs and wonder if being the pet means you get to die quickly. Just as you think that Mistress comes over to you in her usual large steps, stopping when she just a little more than arms reach from you. She raises a hand and you prepare yourself to be hit. But instead of hitting you Mistress grabs you by the shoulder and pulls you to her chest. She then wraps both of her arms around you.

You can’t hold it back any more. You fist you hands into Mistress’ shirt and cry hard, your face pressed into her chest and her shirt and coat slightly muffling your sobs. Mistress doesn’t pet your hair, or coo sweet nothings or reassurances. She doesn’t say or do anything other than hold you but it’s all you need right now, possibly all you’ve wanted in days.

You’re not sure how much time passes but eventually you stop sobbing and the tears begin to dry up. Mistress pulls you far enough away from her so she can tip your chin up and look you in the eyes. The murderous look is long gone.

“Are you feeling better now Pet?” She asks in an almost gentle voice. You nod your head yes, not trusting your own voice at the moment. Mistress smiles. “That’s good, because now you’re ready for your punishment.” You can feel your eyes widen to what must have been the size of saucers and a small amount of the earlier fear begins to creep back up. Mistress only smiles wider.

“And if you take your punishment like a good Pet, we can finally play.”

Mistress doesn’t bother asking how you feel about all this. She just takes your hand and leads you out of the review room, barking at some minions that were standing outside to clean up. Not that she has to ask you. You’re her pet after all, it doesn’t matter how you feel. Even if it did matter Mistress wouldn’t have to ask. It’s written  all over your face along with your own smile. 


End file.
